chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentina
Valentina is an angel in name with the personality of a demon. She is another who seeks Twilight's key fragments to her City of Eden in order to slay the Dark Queen and use her power to rule the world. She is deeply obsessed with Daemon Warrick, whom she gave The Archlight's Blade to and plans on sharing the world with once she conquers it. Appearance Valentina wears white heels with golden lace ribbons tied from her ankles up to her knees. She sports a very skimpy white toga dress with the shoulders having golden embroidery on the ends along with a large wave design on the right side of her skirt (with nothing worn underneath). Her elbows have silk covers with golden ribbons and she wears a golden necklace with a large pink diamond set in it. She has large white feathered wings, long silver hair with red streaks running down the ends, and light blue eyes. Her weapon of choice is a magically summoned sledgehammer made of gold and silver with one end being a sharpened axe blade. Personality Valentina may be an angel but she certainly has the mindset of a corrupt demon. She's extremely arrogant and cocky, showing no fear towards any while being easily infuriated by those that irritate her in the slightest. Being an angel she's one of the, if not the, strongest monster classes in Eden. Her physical strength is vastly immense, to put it mildly, and her magical reserves appear limitless. She can only be harmed by a demonic weapon, with all normal weapons breaking on contact without scratching her at all or even ruffling her feathers. Her biggest display of strength was in Act VIII when she lost her temper and struck her hammer down in a fit, causing a cataclysmic explosion that reduced what little remained of the fallen centaur kingdom Ruhelia into a gigantic sized crater in the world. That wasn't the only time she demonstrated such power either, as during a flashback in Act IX with Star about her past its revealed that Valentina went to VanEllovan in search of a key fragment, lost her patience when Star was unable to talk to her, and proceeded to smash her hammer down and wipe out the capital of the region in a massive blast to clear the way for finding the relic. She seeks to kill Twilight and claim the power rumored to be locked away in her City of Eden, to which she plans on using to wipe out all life on Eden except for herself and Daemon whom she has a frightening crush on. She is the angel who gave Daemon the Archlight's Blade, not because the Gemini had escaped their City of Eden, but rather because she just appeared to wish to. Although one factor that may have played a part in this was Valentina wanting to make sure Daemon couldn't mate with anyone else. Even though she is in competition with Daemon to secure all of Twilight's key fragments Valentina bears no ill will towards him at all, rather she appears completely in love with him. She even acts like a love-struck schoolgirl in his presence and behaves in a ditzy, overly-cute way most of the time with him. She always calls Daemon her 'Big Brother', not because they're related in any way but because she wants him to be her brother so they can commit incest together, which appears to be one of her twisted fantasies involving the swordsman that she stubbornly insists upon. While seeming to think nothing of everyone who isn't her beloved swordsman and plotting to turn Eden into a personal kingdom for the two of them, Valentina is on speaking terms with Flarah who she appears to treat almost like a friend. She's been seen sitting with the kitsune and casually talking to her, as well as warning her not to get in her way so she won't have to kill her. Even when Flarah mocks her about her failures Valentina doesn't attack or direct any harm towards her, rather she just fumes with anger before childishly arguing back. Development Valentina is first seen in Act VIII as she watches Daemon and his followers being attacked by remnants of The Sisterhood who have taken residence in the fallen centaur kingdom, Ruhelia. Condemning and belittling the girls while constantly praising Daemon during the fight, she quickly enters the fray and halts the battle when Daemon is slightly injured, with her struggling and failing to control her temper before she annihilates a large portion of the fiends with a single strike of her hammer. Demonstrating that she's completely in love with Daemon while also having a dangerous personality and near-invulnerability Valentina makes short work of The Sisterhood's grunts before nearly doing the same to Sasha upon suspecting that the reptile girl has feelings for her swordsman. Daemon convinces her that his girls are merely helping him with his quest, with them quickly agreeing from seeing that answering otherwise would mean a painful death at the hands of the angel. Satisfied with their answer, Valentina then flaunts her success of having two of Twilight's key fragments in her possession in order to impress Daemon. Seeing that she is easily provoked by anyone coming too close to Daemon, Tabitha offhandedly mentions how Forrus wants to be his pet, with Valentina nearly killing the lycan in anger before Tabitha exclaims that grunts of The Sisterhood stole her key fragments. Blind with rage, Valentina quickly rushes off, with Tabitha and Scay revealing that they had stolen the key fragments when the angel wasn't looking. Hiding theirs and Sasha's in Tabitha's secret vault, they all act like they had been robbed when Valentina returns to confront them. Seeing that the girls don't have the relics on them Valentina quickly sets off to find the thieves, only to return later that day after realizing that she had been tricked. Infuriated, she lets loose a powerful swing of her hammer and completely annihilates what remains of Ruhelia, swearing that she'll make the girls pay the next time they meet. She is next seen in the story while sitting atop a hill with Flarah as they talk about what happened with her, with Flarah making playful remarks while Twilight joins in and mocks the angel. Determined to kill Twilight and steal her power Valentina remains resolute in her quest and once again departs in her search, for both the remaining pieces and to seek revenge against Daemon's girls who stole the ones she had. Trivia Valentina was originally planned to join Daemon’s harem, to provide a substitute for the brother+sister romance as she has the delusional fetish of such with him. She was also meant to be Triska’s rival between the harems, with her hair having red in it to clash against Triska’s blue. This was scrapped, and Valentina was regulated to a rival of Daemon’s group entirely. She did however keep her perverted fantasy of herself and Daemon Artwork Valentina - Angel.png Valentina.png Category:Characters Category:Angel